Hidden from love
by Frigus cor
Summary: The Cullen's have been hiding Bella from her true mate, Demetri. But how can you hide her form the worlds best tracker? Will the secret be uncovered? Edward is not with Bella. AND NEVER WILL BE!
1. Chapter 1

A/n here's my new story. Read on!

Bella's POV

Riiiing. Riiiing. I hastily grab my phone. What the hell? It's three in the morning!

"This better be good!" I say when I pick up. I hear laughing over the phone. It's Carlisle. Awkward...

"I need you to come over right now." He says. I frown. He's not joking.

"Carlisle, it's three in the morning, what about Charlie?" I ask, trying to find away to get out of it.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't come...you both will die." Well that got me up!

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I say and hang up. I pack clothes and other necessities and I'm out. I start the car, wincing when it makes a loud noise. Thankfully Charlie sleeps like a baby. I drive off, wondering what's up. Emmet is waiting for me. Ok, now I'm freaked. I step out of the car, slowly.

"Emmet?" I ask timidly.

"Belly Boo!" He booms and wraps me in a hug and takes me inside. The family is waiting. Oh shit. I sit down next to Jasper and Emmet.

"Bella, we ask you stay with us for a bit. Vampires are here and they are dangerous. You cannot go outside, if they smell a hint of your scent they will drain you." Carlisle says. My breathing picks ip along with my heartbeat.

"What about Charlie?" I ask. Jasper chuckles.

"Selfless as always." I smile.

"Well if they track you or your house, they will drain Charlie as well." Esme says. Oh god...

"So promise you'll stay inside!" Edward demands. I frown. No way!


	2. Blues and Clues

Bella's POV

"No. I'm not staying inside for a week. Not happening." I say firmly. Carlisle runs his temples. As if he could get headaches.

"You have to!" Alice shrieks. Jasper simply looks at me confused, as he he couldn't figure out why I'd have objections to being trapped inside!

"No!" I say. I won't back down.

"But you'll be in danger!" Edward objects. Stupid Edward.

"I don't care. I'll die in freedom." Ha, I sound like someone fighting a war. Hehe.

"Freedom? Really?" Emmet say, chuckling. I glare.

"Your being ridiculous. Who's this vampire?" I ask. The Cullen's look at each other, having a silent conversation. I hate when they do it.

"Vampires, not one but more, the whole Volturi guard." Carlisle says, as if that will scare me.

"Don't care." I say coldly.

"We didn't want to have to do this." Alice says sadly. Do what!? Rose and Alice grab me. I scream but nobody helps.

"This is crazy!" I shriek. They take me to Roses room and lock the door from the outside. I go on the bed scream in the pillow. How could them do this?!

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this. I got outvoted." Rose says softly.

"Alice, leave." I say. She does. I sit up.

"I need to leave." I whisper. She nods.

"Tomorrow. I'll let you." She whispers back. I nod and let oblivion take over.

Roses POV

Poor Bella. Being kept from her mate. Must be painful for him. I can't believe Carlisle actually voted for this! This is torture for me to watch. I'm all to happy to help her. They actually kidnapped her. That's illegal! We're supposed to love her and wants what's best for her. Even if we don't like it. If you love someone let them go! Tomorrow they will be sorry. I just hope Bella will spare Emmet and I.


	3. The Truth Comes OutThrough M&Ms

Bella's POV

Tomorrow has come, which mean tomorrow is today. Well that was deep. Like at least 12 feet under. 'Rosalie. Rosalie!' I sing mentally. As if she could hear.

"Bella? I'm coming." Rosalie's voice tinkles. Maybe she can read my mind. Edward would be jealous. I change into one of Rosalie's clothing. All designer of course. An emerald green crop top, showing some skin, black booty shirts with a chain. Chunky ankle heel. Bright green tights. Tinkly bracelets. The mark of the Quilietes. Love those guys. The door opens. Rose eyes me.

"Nice." She leads me to the kitchen, where Emmet is. I look at Rose.

"He's with us. Team Human." He winks and me playfully. I love my big bro.

"So we swore we wouldn't tell you." Rose says. My face falls. Damn.

"So we spelled it out for you." Emmet finishes. They lead me to the counter. In M&Ms it spells: 'your mate is a Volturi guard who's in the area.' I gasp. Wow.

"We have to go! Now!" Rose says. The Cullen's must be coming. Quickly Emmet rearranges the M&Ms to spell out, 'One for the Human. Vampires:Zero' I laugh and jump on his back. We race out just as back door opens. They stop at the edge of a park. I get of his back.

"Will they track us?" I ask. Rose furrows her brow.

"Not sure. But we should keep moving." She answers.

"So let's have some fun." I whisper. Emmet rubs his hands together.

"What do you have in mind lil sis?" Emmet asks. I grin and spot a lady with nobody with her. It's in.

"Watch me." I say. I go up to her and point.

"Your ONE OF THEM!" I snout loudly, causing everyone to stare. Then I pretend to run and trip on purpose. Then I crawl away slowly. The look on her face is priceless. Rose and Em are laughing so hard if they where human, their heads would've exploded.

"Fuck, that was hilarious." Em says. I high five Rose and we're off. When I can finally see, we're in Port Angeles.

"What are we doing here?" Rosalie asks. Emmet's already at it. He's yelling at some old lady and then he screams and falls in the floor. She walks away quickly. Then he gets up and acts normal. He walk back to us. I'm laughing so hard, tears are running down my face.

"Priceless." I whisper.

"My turn and then down to business." Rose says. I nod. I get it. We have to find the Volturi. We go to the forts and track down so we campers. Rose and I go up to them. She said to follow her lead.

"Excuse me where is China? I'm a bit lost." She says. They all look confused.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend simply have to see the wall!" I say in a low voice. Their eyes widen.

"Yes, lesibianity is truly hard, babe." Rose says. We shake our heads and walk away. Emmet is chuckling.

"Nice." He says. We motions for me to jump on him. I do.

"Let's go get me my mate." I say and we take off into the darkness.


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Demtri hangs with veggies

To all my awesome readers! You are awesome! Also, please excuse any mistakes. I do not have a beta. So...bear with me. RAWR. Also, if any want to beta any of my stories u r more than welcome. So on that note, I don't own twilight, although Demetri SHOULD be mine. He is not. Or is he? Hehe.

Demetris POV

Time to check up on the golden Cullen's. Honestly the reason why they aren't completely incinerated now is because Aro likes Carlisle. Shame.

"Rock paper scissors in how goes with Demetri?" Alec offers. Jane and Felix nod. Jane loses.

"Let's go." She says grumpily. Sorry Jane. Not. We run and arrive to the Cullen mansion. It's big, but it has nothin Volterra. I knock on the door.

"Why are are knocking? Let's go and kill them all!" Jane says. I glare at her. She shuts up. Carlisle answers. I sniff the air. The most beautiful scent overwhelms me. 'MINE!' The beast in me roars. My vision goes red and I pin Carlisle to the wall.

"MINE!" I hiss at him and rip his head off. SHES MINE! I jump out of a random window. Im determined to find her. She's mine, mine, mine. I track the scent to all mall. I look around wildly, like an untamed animal. Which I am. Then I see her. A goddess. Aphrodite herself should kiss her feet. Brown and red tumbling hair to her waist. Curvy. Long legs and full lips. Giant brown eyes that entrap me. I'm hers. And she's MINE! She's next to...Cullen's? She knows of vampires? She's Bella? Maybe this is why Marcus sent me here? To find my mate? But then why did Aro say yes? He would know Marcus's intention form touching him. Of course the newborns... But then...suddenly the male Cullen touches her shoulder. I hiss and run and tackle him. I grab my mate, my goddess and run. I run until I see an alleyway. I set her down.

"Are you my mate?" She asks. An angels voice. I smell Cullen's all over and I shove her up onto the wall. Her legs dangle around my waist.

"MINE!" I roar. She giggles. Freakin giggles at a rabid vampire. I pull her lips to mine, needing to assert some dominance after seeing Cullen touch her. Her lips push back against mine, and a hot feeling soars through my body. I pull back, and we're both breathing hard.

"Hi." I say lamely. She smiles, her lips swollen.

"Hi."


	6. Jane and Alec

Bella's POV

My heart is racing. In the back of my head I'm like, 'he's gonna eat me!'. Yeah I'm weird.

"Mine!" He hisses at me. I nod slightly and nervously, not sure who the hell he's talking about. He cocks his head slightly. He looks cute like that.

"Demetri? Your my mate?" I ask cautiously. A smile lights up his face.

"Mates!" He agrees. The black in his eyes dim. Suddenly his crouches and hisses. Jane, Alec and Emmet appear. Rose is nowhere to be found. I smile at Emmet looks like he's going to rip off Demetris head. My heart clenches at the thought.

"Emmet. Is he mute? Or...diseased?" I ask. He snickers and I glare. He pales considerably.

"Don't eat me!" He squeals and hides behind Alec. Alec looks bemused, as me. Jane is simply glaring at the air. Maybe it did something to her.

"Jeez Em. Where's Rose? It's harder to protect her from the dynamic duo." I say. That's what we call Edward and Alice.

"Sorry, she loves the pranks. Poor humans..." He trails off. He's dead.

"Save me! She's a rabid animal!" He shrieks, his voice unnaturally high. Alec grins at me. I waggle my fingers. Demetri hisses. I touch is shoulder. It shocks me, like electricity.

"Ow!" I hiss out. "He zapped me!" I exclaim staring at my fingers as if they are a foreign object.

"Bella? Promise you won't hurt me?" Emmet asks. I smile.

"I won't fatally hurt you." I promise. He peeks out from Alec. Demetri growls at him loudly.

"Guys? Do I like tell him to shut up?" I ask stupidly. Janes lip twitches.

"Simply comfort him, he sees us as threats." Jane explains. I touch him again more carefully. He relaxes.

"Demetri? Can you..like...umm...not attack them?" I ask. He turns to me slowly, eyes black. Oh crap.


End file.
